Unfulfilled
by Sex'n'Love
Summary: Raito is tired of being unfulfilled. His needs are important, are they not? Of course they are. He's Yagami Raito. Unfortunately, the object that his needs are craving is acting oblivious to his advances! Shock! Horror! SemeLxUkeLight. M for a reason.


_**Title: Unfulfilled**_

_**Couple: LxLight**_

_**Word Count: 2,309**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note is something of which I do not own. I do so very much enjoy it, though. ;D No ownies of the lyrics used.**_

_**Warning: Do not read if your little virgin eyes won't be able to take a nice dose of manluvin'. ;) OOC, Lemon, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Light as uke, masturbation (ooooh, my fingers got tingly. ;D), and so much more!**_

_**Blurb: Raito is tired of being unfulfilled. His needs are important, are they not? Of course they are. He's Yagami Raito. Unfortunately, the object that his needs are craving is acting oblivious to his advances! Shock! Horror! When the object finally makes a move, will Raito be left without ground to stand on, or will he finally feel satiated? Or both? Read... you may just find out.**_

_I think it is time to let you know,_

_The way I feel when you take hold._

_One single touch from you I'm gone,_

_Still get the rush when I'm alone._

_I think it is time I let you know,_

_Take all of me, I will default._

_You set me free, my body's yours,_

_It feels the best when you're involved._

_I want you to take over control,_

_Take over control,_

_T-t-t-t-take over control._

_Oh, I want you to take over control,_

_Plug it in and turn me on._

_~ Afrojack ft. Eva Simmons – Take Over Control_

*~*Yaoi*~*

Raito was being played with, and he didn't like it one bit. He glared at the head sitting beside him covered in fuzzy, black hair. That same cranium contained a brain that was one of the few that could compare with Raito's own intelligence. The skull that covered said brain, unfortunately, seemed to be rather thick. Raito turned his scowl back to his computer as large black eyes turned to look at Raito with a questioning stare.

Goddammit, the man was sexy.

Not in a conventional way, mind you. He was quite unusual. His black hair and eyes contrasted completely with his stark white skin, stretched across prominent bones. His baggy white shirt and pants hide what's beneath, but Raito enjoys using his imagination.

Speaking of which, it is playing up as this internal monologue is proceeding. Raito shifted in his seat as the eyes currently focused on him intensify but do not shift away. Raito worried his bottom lip between his teeth, sneaking the odd glance at the other male before averting his eyes again at the knowledge that he was still being watched. Raito had the urge to deal with the growing bulge in his pants, but tried to resist.

He failed.

"I'm... going to the bathroom." Raito stated, standing abruptly and rushing from the room and away from those eyes that seem to be burning him from the inside.

When Raito returned, half an hour later, he didn't feel any better than when he left.

"You were in the bathroom for a long time, Raito-kun." The object of his troubles said bluntly.

"So I have to describe all the intricacies of my bathroom breaks to you, L?"

"Why would you think that I wanted to you to do that for, Raito-kun?"

Raito found himself attempting to think of an appropriate response while opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"You are a detective, L. It would not surprise me to know that you are curious about everything your main suspect does."

"Contrary to your beliefs, I do not need to enquire about the functions of your body."

Raito sniffed indignantly. "...Good then."

It pissed Raito off that whatever L said to him, would somehow connect him back to Kira. Everything had a double meaning; every action was observed and dissected. Yet, somehow, L managed to appear completely dense in the matters of human affairs. Raito clenched his fist in frustration, biting his lip again. This was going to be a long day.

Ratio's assumption was correct. L kept him working all through the day without break and finally was letting him rest at 2 the next morning. Raito threw himself on his bed, groaning in relief at finally being out of the hard office chair in front of computer screens. He fell asleep almost instantly, feeling relaxed and peaceful.

When he woke up; not so much.

He was roused by the sound of chains shifting, blinking sleepily in the dark. A TV screen stood before him, flickering with static. He looked up and saw his hands bound together and chained to a bed head. Raito frowned. What was happening?

"I see you're awake."

Raito's head snapped in the direction of the voice, lulled by its smooth tones.

"L? What's the meaning of this?"

L was standing in the doorway, slouched over with his hands in his pockets. His wide eyes were illuminated by the TV screen, his hair eerie in the glow. Raito rattled his chains loudly, trying to get the attention of the detective to his wrists.

"Raito, do you think I'm stupid?"

The question caught Raito off guard. His eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Well, I don't think you're incredibly intelligent to be doing this right now."

The small smile that L gave that statement sent shivers down Raito's spine.

"I meant do you think I don't know what those looks you have been giving me mean."

That shocked Raito. "Looks? I... don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" The questioning noise made Raito feel the most apprehension that he's ever felt. L moved to the TV, putting a disc into the DVD player on top of it. "The kinds of looks that make you want to do..."

L pressed play.

"This."

On the screen popped up a camera image of Raito rushing into the bathroom, hand already on his zipper. Those were the same clothes he was wearing when...

A gasp left Raito as he realized it was video footage from the day before in the toilets when L's looks became too much for him.

"L! Turn it off! Why would you want to see me going to the bathroom anyway?"

L made his way over to Raito, sprawled on the bed with his hand bound to the bed. L slipped underneath him, pulling him up so that Raito was sitting with his back to L's chest. At the close contact, Raito couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath. L sat with his legs folded on either side of Ratio's hips, still maintaining a sort of hunched over pose, looking down over Raito from just above his shoulder.

"That's just it. You didn't just go to the bathroom, did you Raito?" The enquiry was not a question, but a fact. Raito's breath hitched as L's black hair brushed his cheek and his figure on the screen found a seat on the toilet lid.

"L, please," Raito whimpered. "Turn it off."

"No." L answered simply, tone forceful. "I want you to watch."

Raito whimpered pathetically once more before closing his eyes and turning his head away. L growled at this, wrenching Raito's head back to the front and sinking his teeth into Raito's neck.

"Ahh!" Raito cried, feeling pain and then numbness as L sucked on the wound.

"Watch!" L ordered, gripping Raito tightly around the middle. Raito cracked his eyes open, looking at the high definition TV screen. L reached beside him and used the remote to turn up the volume.

A moan was the first noise to be heard, and then Raito watched and heard his own pants hitting the ground with a dull clunk.

"L..." the TV Raito moaned loudly, his hand passing the elastic band of his silk boxers. Raito bit his lip and desperately fought the urge to turn away, not wanting another bite. He gasped in shock as he felt L's hand steadily making its way down Raito's chest and stomach.

"L, please! It's bad enough you're making me watch this! Don't degrade me any further!"

L didn't reply verbally but unzipped Raito's pants instead. Raito whimpered again, feeling hot wherever L touched him. His eyes were drawn back to the screen, where an image of himself was quite obviously jerking off. His TV image had one hand on his cock and the other twisting his own nipples harshly. Raito gave into the pleasure, he couldn't help it.

"Do you like it rough, Raito?" L asked. His voice dripping in Raito's ears like honey, making him shudder in delight. The lusty edge to his voice was enticing.

"Mmm..." Raito couldn't bring himself to reply as L's movements on Raito's body almost exactly copied those of the figure on the screen.

"I'm willing to indulge you, if only you would tell me what you would like."

"God, L, what I want is for you not to listen to what I want!"

"Oh? How is that possible, Raito?"

Raito sobbed wantonly, wanting nothing more than for L to hurry up with his slow, languid movements.

The on-screen Raito stuck three fingers in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the digits and moaning around them. Raito felt L's unoccupied hand slither up his chest and Raito opened his mouth obediently, already expected what was to come. However, instead of an invasion of fingers, L's hand twisted Raito's head to face him and a tongue was suddenly in his mouth.

Raito groaned and tried to shift upwards, rubbing against L's crotch with his rear in the process. L's hand clamped down on Raito's cock as he growled. Raito cried out at the sudden pleasure and moved his tongue with L's.

Suddenly, more intrusions enter Raito's mouth as L's tongue retreats, immediately recognised as fingers. Raito closed his mouth over the appendages, looking into L's eyes with half-closed auburn orbs. He ran his tongue in between the fingers, sucking lightly and moaning around them. L's eyes darken with lust as he pulls his now wet fingers from Raito's inviting mouth.

Instead, the fingers are once again replaced with a tongue, Raito sighs in happiness, preferring the moist tongue to L's fingers.

Raito yelps as one of L's fingers traces Raito's hole. Raito breaks away from the kiss.

"L, I'm a virgin." Raito warns. L grins in a surprisingly evil yet incredibly attractive way.

"A virgin sacrifice? Exactly how I like it." L's finger enters Raito, causing the boy to shudder and bite his lip.

Raito thanks the gods that he had already tried finger penetration, as is evidenced by the him on the screen. His eyes are drawn to said screen, watching his own fingers slide in and out of himself as L copies the movements, adding another finger.

"L, undo the handcuffs."

"No. I like them."

"I promise I won't run away."

"I don't trust you. I'm in charge here, and you will do as I say."

Raito gasped as a third finger entered him, stretching him open. L's fingers felt inside him, reaching deeper until they finally find their goal. Raito arched his back and let out a silent scream, rubbing his ass against L's crotch again. L groans, appreciating the movements.

"If Raito continues to do that, I will be forced to give up all pretence of being gentle."

"Oooh, please do. I like it rough... I like it..." Raito was mumbling at this stage, a quivering mass of pleasure.

"If Ratio insists."

Raito felt as L undid his own zipper and Raito felt a slippery warmth against his lower back. Raito decided to speed things up and create easier access for L. He slipped his body up, tucking his legs under him and straining his arms to arch his back. He felt pain as he was trying to force his arms the wrongs way, but he ignored it. L caught on relatively quick and slipped his legs in between Raito's and laid them flat, at the same time pushing Raito's legs apart. Raito's hole was now directly above L's manhood, open and willing.

"God, hurry L. Come in already." Raito groaned, wiggling slightly. L growled, bringing his hand down hard on Raito's left butt cheek. Raito yelped and then moaned as the hand returned to sooth his heated flesh.

"You are so appetizing, Raito. But now it's time for the main course." L informed Raito, finally penetrating Raito. Raito cried out at the intrusion, both loving it and finding it painful. The TV screen was forgotten as the tape ran out, L finding enough sense to turn the damn thing off before it ruined the mood with its blue glow. The remote was thrown to some dark recess of the room.

Raito cried out in pleasure as L began to move, rubbing against his pleasure spot without even trying.

"Yes, yes, L!" Raito moans, pulling wildly on his bent arms and using his legs for leverage. He pushes himself down as L pushes up, achieving a deep level of pleasure.

"You're tight, Raito." L observes, wincing in enjoyment.

"Mmm!" Raito clenches at this, not knowing that he was one for dirty talk. L seems to sense this and leans upwards so that his mouth is right beside Raito's ear. "Your hole is squeezing me so tightly, it seems as if you want to milk me of everything I have to offer. I can't wait to come inside you, then you'll be truly mine."

Raito shivers and is covered in goosebumps. Hearing such dirty words come from such a clinical mouth turned Raito on more than he'd care to tell.

"L... I-I'm c-c-umming!" Raito warns shortly before letting out a wild scream and doing as he predicted. White shot onto his own chest and the sheets of the bed and he felt his insides become warm and sticky as L shot his load into him. He felt teeth sink once more into the junction between his neck and shoulder, but was too far gone to make any noise other than a low moan.

He slumped against L's chest, his tense arms finally relaxing from their painful position.

Unable to form any coherent sentences, Raito simply tilted his head to allow L's wandering lips more access and sighed appreciatively. The light kisses landing on his neck felt nice to Raito and he closed his eyes, letting his head rest on L's shoulder.

The sound of clinking chains and a lock unlocking gave Raito warning before he finally had use of his arms again. He rubbed his wrists before sliding himself off L and onto his forearms and knees. He stretched his arms to allow for blood flow again before making himself comfortable on L's side. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and threw his leg over L. L, in return, wrapped his arm around Raito's waist and pulled the younger male closer.

"That was... wow." Raito finally managed to say, breathless.

"We should do it again."

"Again?"

"As soon as you're up for it."

"What if I don't want to do it again?"

"Could you honestly refuse?"

"... No. No I couldn't." Raito laughed, kissing L by his ear as a sign of affection.

"When would you be ready for it again?"

Raito gave L an incredulous look. "Well, not right now."

"Damn." Raito smiled affectionately, leaning down to kiss L on the lips this time.

"Give me ten minutes."

*~*Yaoi*~*

_**WOW that one moved quickly. :D Straight from slight plot to FULL FRONTAL SEXNLOVE! Anyway, overlooking that flaw, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) Have a lovely yaoi filled day, if you're going to review. If not, I really couldn't care less how your day will go. :D Anyway, I would much rather wish the former, so please obey me and review. Doesn't take that long. A few words would be lovely. Just a few. Itty-bitty little words. I love you guys. :3**_

_**Much loves.**_

_**Sex'n'love**_


End file.
